


Ashes to Ashes (Dust to Dust)

by RedPineTree



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Catholicism, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post- Avengers: Infinity War Feels, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTree/pseuds/RedPineTree
Summary: "Foggy...something's wrong."When the priests used to tell Matt, "Remember you are dust and to dust you shall return," he had no idea how literal it was.*SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR*





	Ashes to Ashes (Dust to Dust)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I was sitting in church and I thought of this idea and I nearly made myself cry.
> 
> Of course, it probably won't be nearly as good as I thought of it in my own head because life's like that, but...we'll see.
> 
> Rated Teen and Up just in case. 
> 
> I saw Infinity War like two weeks ago, so any inaccuracies are mine and mine alone because my memory sucks.

Matt woke up with what felt like a stone in his stomach and the overwhelming stench of fear flooding through the apartment complex. The sound of sirens and honking horns echoed through the city and Matt struggled for a moment to block them out. A quiet, yet reverberating hum joined the echo of the automobiles. Something was wrong in Hell's Kitchen. Just as he slid out of bed, pulling on a shirt, his phone rang.  _"Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. Fog-"_

"What's going on, Foggy? This whole place stinks of fear and the city is more alive than it's ever been in the mornings. Did-"  
  
"Yeah, that's because everyone is evacuating," Foggy's voice sounded faint like he was away from the phone. Matt could hear the faint rustling of bags.  _Is he packing?_  
  
"What?" he asked, rushing to the door. He opened it and was immediately flooded by the sound of at least three televisions, all overlapping.

_"It appears that New York is under attack by aliens once more. Is this the beginning of the en-"_

_"Tony Stark, Iron Man, Dr. Bruce Banner, the Hulk, and two unidentified men, excuse me, one unidentified man. The man next to Mr. Stark has now been identified as Dr. Stephen Strange, an-"_

_"Spiderman was spotted swinging towards the location of the altercation. Is it possible that the addition of Spiderman with the Hulk and Iron Man could tip the balance in our favor? Without Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye is it possible-"_

"Matt! Matt, are you still there? Buddy-"  
  
Matt returned his attention to the phone, where Foggy was slowly sounding more and more frantic. "Yeah, sorry. Aliens again?"

"Yes! Matt, you remember how had it was last time. We need to leave."  
  
Matt hesitated, slowly walking back closer to his cellular device. He knew Spiderman. Spiderman was no older than sixteen, yet he was going out to fight. Daredevil should join them. It was his obligation...but he wasn't a big league hero like the others were. He stayed in Hell's Kitchen sticking up for the defenseless and protecting those who couldn't be protected. Helped those who were affected by the Incident, and took down dirty rats who tried to take advantage like Fisk and The Hand. But...New York was in trouble. 

"Matt, no. No. We are leaving. You are not going out."

"But-"

Whatever this is that's happening is obviously bigger than Daredevil. Pack up and let's go." A pause. " _Please."_ It was desperate, pleading, a tone that Foggy rarely used with Matt, especially not when discussing his "nightly activities."

Matt frowned, sighed, and nodded though he knew that Foggy couldn't see it. "I-fine. Where will we be going?"  
  
"Anywhere other than here, Murdock. Karen's already gone. I'll be over in fifteen. Pack only the essentials. I'm sure when it's all over we can come back and collect whatever's left in the rubble."

* * *

They were on their way out of the state when Matt heard it. It sounded like the faintest snap. But it echoed through his head, and past him. And then he felt the shift.

"Foggy...something's wrong." 

"Yeah, I thought we already established that with the alien invasion."

"No," Matt shook his head. "no, something other than the invasion. I-"

"Holy shit!" Foggy swerved, and there was a crunch of metal against metal as the car in front of them crashed. "What the hell?" There was another crash.

"Foggy, what's happening?" 

"Everyone's just...crashing! I'm going to-" the car door opened as Foggy leaped out, Matt quickly following. He didn't even grab his cane as they ran up to the car that had just crashed in front of them. Foggy froze as he looked through the window and Matt sucked in a deep breath. He didn't hear an adult's heartbeat, but there was a baby wailing...and all he could smell was a lingering scent.

"No one's in the car except for the baby." Foggy's voice shook as he spoke. "What the hell?"

"Who would just leave a baby in a car? No, wait, someone was in here. You didn't see anyone get out, did you?"

"No, Matt, or I would have told you!"

The sound of footsteps had Matt turning to face the direction they were coming. A woman was running towards them, fear in her voice. "Help! You two! Help! My family-" 

There was a shift in wind and Matt couldn't hear her or her frantic heartbeat or her vanilla scent anymore. 

"What the hell?!" Foggy repeated for the third time, sounding strangled. "Matt she just fucking disappeared! J-just poof! Dust! What the hell?! Matt, we gotta get out of here."

Matt didn't answer. He felt something shift inside himself. "Foggy," he whispered, choked. "Foggy, I-I feel it."

"Matt?!"

When the priests used to tell Matt, "Remember you are dust and to dust you shall return," he had no idea how literal it was. His legs were failing to be as he focused on Foggy's rapidly accelerating heartbeat. Inhaled Foggy's scent for the last time. Heard the wind whip the long locks of his friend's hair.

"I'm sorry, Foggy."

He only hoped that if this was death, he would get to see Foggy again someday.

 

 


End file.
